Lo que no se ve
by Placeba
Summary: Primero pensó que fue meramente casual, pero cuando transcurrieron los segundos y él seguía viéndola, Cassie comenzó a sentir curiosidad y a pensar bien las opciones implícitas que esa mirada parecía querer informarle. Oneshoot.


_Hola! He vuelto con mi última inspiración brotada de la nada, haha. Cambie nuevamente de Fandom a uno del que jamás pensé escribir, aunque si tuve muchas ideas ¿Como no? Si son tantas generaciones y tantos personajes para elegir que, de la emoción, terminé por no escribir (? bú, ni yo me entiendo, la cosa es que se me vino esta idea de la nada, y bueno, decidí subirla y compartirla aquí. Explicaré, este oneshoot es bastante fuera del canon oficial, la situación, el momento y el lugar lo invente por lo que, si alguien lee, no busque la comparación con algún capitulo emitido por que no se encontrara con estos personajes que elegí casi sin pensarlo. Podría decir que todo esto, sencillamente, se dio. _

_La serie, **ni nada** referente a ello, **me pertenece**. Este relato en sin fines de lucro._

_Con cariños,** Cassie**._

* * *

**Lo que no se ve**

_Capitulo único_

Luego de contar mentalmente hasta cinco, Cassie Ainsworth, con un impropio semblante serio, volvió a separar sus parpados cerrados, y oscurecidos por el maquillaje corrido, como si confiara en que ese conteo mental hubiera bastado para desaparecer a una coqueta, y ligera de ropa, Michelle Richardson de ese sofá, o mejor dicho, del cuerpo tendido de él sobre el sofá. Lo que ella no sabía, o sólo había pretendido ignorar, era que iba a terminar encontrándose con la misma mierda habitual del parpadeo anterior: las idénticas humaredas blanquecinas en el aire, de quien sabe que cosa, pero las cuales una vez ingresaban al olfato la hacían sentir liviana y esfumaba una cantidad pequeña, casi nula, de su irritación. También no faltaban los mismos bailes estrafalarios de moda como los toqueteos osados y otros más íntimos por doquier, y por supuesto, muchas, e excesivas para su gusto, expresiones de efusivo, hormonal y mayoritariamente vacío amor adolescente.

Ni hablar de la misma estridente música a todo volumen.

La vista de Cassie, obnubilada y quizás mucho más pendiente en esos actos –y en esas personas- que lo normal, se inclinó unos milímetros hacia abajo, en un inconsciente afán de seguir las raudas y ajenas manos que erraban bajo la camiseta a rayas que él usaba esa noche. Desde su lejana posición, Cassie podía distinguir con claridad el vaivén que Michelle estaba ejerciendo con notorio placer sobre esa piel seguramente igual o más pálida que el rostro de su propio dueño. Cassie no lo sabía y no tenía como saber, tampoco es que hubiera estado pensando demasiado en el tema, no obstante, no le costaba imaginársela cremosa y nívea al igual que un refrescante helado de piña, curiosamente su favorito.

Llevó la botella a sus labios sin poder detectar el nombre de ese fuerte y acre sabor. Ron, vodka, o ambos, Cassie sólo estaba pendiente de sus labios humedecidos y del contacto entre la piel de esas dos personas en esa esquina entre las cuatro paredes y a metros de su ubicación. Cuando procesaba ese tipo de manifestaciones suyas volvía a preguntarse y cuestionarse múltiples puntos en sus propias, y confusas, reflexiones pero las respuestas de verdad escaseaban, o mejor dicho eran total y completamente nulas; no comprendía el porqué de sus actos ni el de su extravagante y morboso nuevo interés. Por ejemplo, se le escapaba del entendimiento el llegar a esa casa y que su mirada tomara como objeto de atención a esos dos, precisamente a ellos, lo que volvía todo aún más estúpido y sin sentido.

No era buena hablando de cosas personales con el resto, y al contrario de lo que debería ser, ni consigo misma podía tener sus pensamientos ordenados y clasificados. Sólo podía aludir lo que sentía a una molestia por ahí cerca de sus senos, podría ser que estaban creciendo, o para su malestar, achicándose; aunque siendo sincera, la segunda opción carecía de probabilidad. Lo que si tenía claro era lo rara que se sentía y estar viéndolos de por si era raro hasta para alguien como ella. No discernía qué lograba atraer su atención, a excepción de Michelle ya que Cassie estaba absorta en los gestos y las respuestas que el cuerpo de él tenía quiera admitirlo o no.

Entonces la cuestión era con él. Eso era lo máximo que se podía permitir confesar, aunque sea sólo en su mente.

El cabello pomposo de Michelle dejó de estorbar esa parte media importante de su visión. La fogosa muchacha cambió de posición para abarcar con sus rojizos labios el cuello de él, revelando a su paso el rostro casi impertérrito de Tony Stonem, un semblante bastante contradictorio a la connotación de la situación en la que se encontraba tanto como para la persona que le hacia compañía –una chica hermosa y media fácil-, lo que hacia que su expresión, a punto de ser indiferente, contrastara con ese matiz sexual que la pareja proyectaba. Y al parecer, Michelle no notaba el aire de aburrimiento que Tony profería.

Quizás a él ya no le gustaban las mujeres y por eso parecía en otro planeta, pensó la muchacha rubia distraídamente. Ella había oído cosas acerca de Maxxie y… Cassie agitó su cabeza con suavidad sin querer meterse en ese tipo de asuntos que no le incumbían, solo lamentaba observar como Michelle siempre demostraba su amor por él cuando la mayoría de las veces no era reciproco. Cassie sabía lo que era estar con el corazón roto y no le deseaba eso a nadie. Ni siquiera a Michelle, por más que se esforzara, a veces sin darse cuenta, en desvanecerla con su mirada.

Y de nuevo llegó a un punto que la desconcertaba: la misteriosa razón de la repentina aversión por Michelle. Cassie estaba segura que no quería flirtear con Tony, no quería follarse a Tony, no quería nada con Tony.

Aun así, con todo ese determinado pensamiento, Cassie dejo vagar sus ojos sobre las otras personas dentro del salón, reconoció a varios pero, con inevitable obligación, su entrecerrada observación volvió al punto de comienzo, esta vez, llevándose una ligera sorpresa que, como cuando eran verdaderas, se dio el trabajo de no demostrar.

Tony Stonem estaba observándola, no había duda que a ella porque estaba más o menos alejada del centro de la fiesta, mientras la muchacha sobre él seguía con lo suyo sobre el raído y marrón sofá. Sus ojos azulados, ya antes vistos de cerca por ella más de una vez, parecían carbones muy oscuros por la tenue habitación y la distancia. Primero pensó que fue meramente casual, pero cuando transcurrieron los segundos y él seguía viéndola, Cassie comenzó a sentir curiosidad y a pensar bien las opciones implícitas que esa mirada parecía querer informarle en mutismo. Además, esa brotada sonrisa de medio lado solo alimentaba las posibles alternativas. Pero, sin que ella lo imaginara, los labios de Tony se curvaron hacia una de sus esquinas con absurda lentitud, como si en el proceso fuera comprendiendo algo y aquello le causara gracia. Era una sonrisa socarrona, cargada de malicia y una pizca de camuflada burla, ya sea o no por falta de confianza. Resultaba singular, por no decir inusitado, que él le dedicara una sonrisa. Las veces que habían intercambiado palabras se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, asimismo siempre unidas por la misma razón: Sid.

Tony le sonreía a Cassie mientras recibía sendos besos en la altura de su mandíbula, como si le estuviera sacando en cara algo que ella desconocía o como si se regocijara por tener espectadores mientras se tiraba a su novia, aunque eso Cassie lo dudase, en pleno salón. O tal vez, como si esperara que la rubia se excitara con semejante espectáculo, se uniera en un trio y termine chupándosela o algo por el estilo mientras se manosea con Michelle. Jodidamente lascivo… Si, con lo poco que le conocía no se extrañaría que esas fantasías pasaran por la mente sucia de él.

En esos momentos su mirada estaba en "modo cabrón", ese que solía ocultar a las personas y que Tony sabía sacarla a la luz en el momento preciso, ya sea para joder a alguien, obtener algo o recalcar lo que deseaba. ¿Buscaría alguna de esas cosas en ella? Esperaba que no. Realmente quería creerlo.

Cassie no tardó en descubrir esa faceta escondida, una que, pese al grado de manipulación en su cometido, no le molestaba porque sabía que en esos momentos Tony, como persona, se mostraba tal y como era. Con todos sus complejos escondidos, con sus malas intenciones, con sus problemas, con sus propios dramas. Era vulnerable como verdadero. Y Cassie sabía lo que era aparentar, mentir, engañar y reprimir.

Ese chico no podría llegar a ser su amigo, dudaba de ello, pero no podía negar que le agradaba. ¿Era un comienzo, no?

Con un rápido e inesperado movimiento, tanto para Cassie como para Michelle, Tony se quitó de encima el delgado cuerpo de la última tumbándola sin cuidado alguno en el resto del sofá que no ocupaban. La música seguía siendo muy movida y todos parecían disfrutar esa fiesta, todos entusiasmados menos tres personas. Michelle se quedó desconcertada en el sofá tratando de acomodarse su minifalda de colores medios fosforescentes mientras bufaba fastidiada. Tony se encaminó con su pose engreída hacia la salida del salón haciéndose paso entre la multitud, y Cassie, con su mirada indiferente perdida en un nuevo punto inexistente entre la alfombra y la larga cortina beige de la ventana, se mantenía de pie apoyada en esa pared mientras sus brazos continuaban cruzados, enajenada en su inherente silencio, estando allí pero sin ser realmente parte de esa celebración, con ese deseo de marcharse de una vez, la sensación de estar expuesta a flor de piel y ese magnetismo que hizo que, en la mayor parte de la noche, no pudiera despegar sus ojos de él. Se sentía sola y lo estaba, pero no se volvió invisible para su sorpresa.

La botella negruzca que pendía sobre su mano derecha fue desecha de su agarre, y no precisamente porque se le hubiese caído, más bien, alguien se la había quitado. Tony se la había arrebatado al pasar a su lado, sin detenerse bebió un largo sorbo y se perdió por el umbral de la puerta dejando a su paso una estela invisible con aroma a licor sumado a alguna loción masculina que no le desagradó en absoluto.

Cassie se quedo allí, observando esa maldita alfombra y ese trozo de tela media amarillenta con los ojos entrecerrados, repentinamente ansiosa por fumarse un buen porro, o simplemente cautivada y atónita al sentir los dedos de Tony tocando a propósito la piel de su mano, sintiéndolo todavía y abrumándola al mismo tiempo.

Latente, fugaz, nimio, intenso, cínico… como todo él.

No. Cassie no quería sentirse así, no por una persona como él y no porqué ella era como era. Sabia que podría volverse estúpida, pero era mejor pensar bien sobre lo que Tony Stonem le producía últimamente, solo par que no la volviera a pillar con las guardias bajas. Solo eso.

—Cassie… —murmuraron a su lado.

La rubia parpadeo y volvió su vista hacia la persona que le dirigía la palabra. Una de las pocas que se porta bien con ella cabe recalcar.

Forzó una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, Michelle!


End file.
